


these walls

by januarys



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarys/pseuds/januarys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ME3. Sometimes, words are enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these walls

“War…” Shepard began, and Kaidan looked up from his report.

It was the middle of the night cycle, and even though the strip outside was still bustling in the midnight hour, the apartment was strangely quiet among the noise. The flames from the fireplace crackled in their perch, and there was a shift of material as Shepard re-positioned himself to gaze out the window.

It was almost melancholic.

Kaidan sat down beside Shepard, his report already forgotten on the kitchen counter. “Don’t leave me in suspense or anything.”

There was a huff of forced laughter, and the corner of Shepard’s mouth turned up slightly. Kaidan reached over linked their hands together, calloused fingers trailing scarred flesh, and held tight.

“War burns away at your soul.” Shepard squeezed Kaidan’s hand softly. “It tries to destroy every part of you.”

A beat passed. Kaidan ran his thumb along Shepard’s knuckles.

“You’re always going to need someone to remind you of  _who_  you are.”

He turned to look at Kaidan, and not for the first time did Kaidan notice the weathered lines around his bright, yet tired eyes. It was all Kaidan could do, but lean forward and press their foreheads together.

“Well,” Kaidan said softly. “I guess it’s a good thing THAT I’m stubborn enough to make you remember.”

Shepard’s free hand came up to cup his jaw as Kaidan closed the distance. The fire continued to burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble in celebration of a new ME3 playthrough. Whether that's a good or bad thing, I haven't yet decided.


End file.
